1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a chip package having a variety of chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic products are developed to be lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller. Semiconductor chips now tend to consist of multi-chip packages to achieve multi-function, and high performance requirements. A multi-chip package includes a variety of chips, such as logic chips, analog chip, control chips, or memory chips which are all integrated into a single chip package.
However, when more chips are integrated together, the size of the package cannot be reduced effectively if the chips are integrated two-dimensionally on a package substrate, such as a silicon substrate. Under these conditions, too much substrate area is occupied, which leads to increases in manufacturing cost. In addition, the speed of signal transmission in conventional packages is poor.
In addition, because a plurality of chips are integrated in a limited substrate area, disposing of the chips and reliability of the material of the chip package needs to be improved.